


Shopaholic

by silentdescant



Series: Snapshots [30]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Boot Worship, M/M, Online Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Mitch is half naked and surrounded by boxes when Scott comes home. Scott is sweaty and gross from the gym, but he’s carrying two Starbucks cups, and Mitch holds out his hand immediately. Scott has to poke and tiptoe his way through the boxes and tissue paper to hand over the drink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> KINKtober Day 26: Boot Worship

Mitch is half naked and surrounded by boxes when Scott comes home. Scott is sweaty and gross from the gym, but he’s carrying two Starbucks cups, and Mitch holds out his hand immediately. Scott has to poke and tiptoe his way through the boxes and tissue paper to hand over the drink.

“What’s all this?” he asks.

“I was just trying everything on,” Mitch says with a shrug. “Trying to decide if I should return a few things.”

“Yes,” Scott answers. “You should.”

“You don’t even know what I bought.”

“I know you bought too much, judging by this mountain of shit,” Scott says, gesturing to the cluttered living room. Before Mitch even has time to get offended, Scott sits down beside him and says, “I’m totally kidding. You know I support your shopping addictions.”

Mitch rolls his eyes, but Scott’s not wrong; at this point it is an addiction. It’s not a bad one, though. It doesn’t hurt anything but his own bank account, and that can stand it, at least for now.

“Fashion show?” Scott asks. He lays his hand on Mitch’s bare knee, his grip casual but nonetheless tantalizing as his fingers curl around his thigh.

“I’ve already tried on most of this,” Mitch admits. “Is there something you want to see?”

“Surprise me.”

“That’s not—oh—wait, there is something I want to show you.” Mitch sifts through some of the tissue paper and packing balloons. “Don’t look.”

Once Scott has his eyes closed, Mitch digs out a new pair of boots. He wanted them to be a surprise, but for what occasion, he’s not sure. Now’s as good a time as any, if Scott likes them as much as Mitch suspects he will.

“I can hear you moving,” Scott says. He sucks down the rest of his drink with a loud sipping noise. “Can I look yet?”

“Not yet.”

“You’re zipping something.”

“Shut up.”

Mitch quickly kicks aside some of the errant packing materials, making enough space in the middle of the floor for Scott to get the full visual impact of the thigh-high boots. He needs as skirt, really, to make the long line of the boots work, but the oversized shirt he’s wearing skims the top of his thighs, and Mitch supposes that will do.

“You can look.”

The first thing Scott does is put his empty cup on the end table. Then he turns his full attention to Mitch. His entire body stutters to a halt. Mitch can see the shock on his face.

“Do you like them?” Mitch asks smugly. He puts his hand on his hip and poses.

“Hell yeah,” Scott whispers. He slips off the couch to his knees. Mitch takes a couple steps forward, toward him. “Can I touch?” Scott asks.

At Mitch’s nod, Scott leans down and cups Mitch’s suede-clad ankle. Mitch sways a little, reaches automatically to rest his hand on Scott’s head for balance. His hair is still damp with sweat and so, so wavy and soft.

“They’re so tall,” Scott says.

“Yeah, I’m going to have to get used to the heel,” Mitch replies. “I think they’re taller than anything else I own.”

“They make you look tall, too.”

Mitch twists his leg, showing off the stiletto heel. “As long as I can still walk in them.”

“You’ll make it work,” Scott assures him.

He bends down further and presses his lips to the side of Mitch’s ankle. Mitch’s breath catches. “You like them?” he asks softly.

“I really do.”

The boots are doing it for Scott, Mitch knows. He can recognize the signs of Scott’s arousal, the way his voice has deepened, the shape of his mouth when he tilts his head up to Mitch. The fact that he’s on his knees at all, holding onto Mitch so carefully. The awed expression in his eyes. It’s turning Mitch on a little too, just seeing how much Scott is into this.

Scott plants a few more kisses on Mitch’s left boot, following the line of the zipper up the side until his lips reach Mitch’s skin. He presses a soft kiss to the exposed skin just above Mitch’s knee, and then moves higher, nuzzling up under the hem of Mitch’s shirt.

Mitch tenses, preparing for an inadvertent tickle to the insides of his thighs, but it doesn’t tickle at all. Instead, it makes Mitch breathless with anticipation. He smiles and ruffles his fingers through Scott’s hair.

“Yeah,” he says. “I like them too.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
